Rohan
Rohan is the Mystic Knight of Fire and the leader of the Mystic Knights. He is also the legendary warrior Draganta, who is destined to bring peace to Kells. __FORCETOC__ History Rohan was a spirited orphan who spent part of his childhood on the streets with his best friend, Angus. When he was about nine, he and Angus were trying to make some money by charging the local children to throw rocks at Rohan, who batted them out of the way with a stick. Cathbad was passing by and recognized Rohan's birthmark as the "brand of destiny" from an ancient scroll which read, "A mortal, without lineage, marked with the brand of destiny shall discover the warrior draganta, who shall save Kells and bring peace to the land for a hundred lifetimes." Even after moving to the castle, Rohan and Angus still managed to get into trouble, including releasing an evil genie and accidentally sapping the energy from all within Kells' castle. Many years later King Conchobar is on the verge of surrendering to Queen Maeve, when Rohan encourages him to undertake a quest to find Draganta. Loath to turn Kells over to Maeve, King Conchobar agrees. After convincing Angus to join him, the two men make their way to Tir na Nog. Along the way Rohan receives a prophesy in the form of a dream. "Chosen one, heed my words though few. A stranger you will encounter, a guide for you. To Tir na Nog your quest will lead, the land of my people, the land of the Shee. If you prove yourself worthy and true, armor and weapons will come to you. There's also a dragon, a mighty force. And the warrior Draganta, on top of a horse." The next day they are ambushed by Prince Ivar from a distant land, who mistakes them for a thief who stole his country's treasured silver chalice. Angus convinces Ivar to lead them to a fairy ring, where Princess Deirdre, Conchobar's daughter, joins them. They are magically transported to the throne room of King Fin Varra in Tir na Nog, who tests them for knightly qualities. In the tests, Rohan demonstrates courage. Upon striking his sword against Fin Varra's stone, it is transformed into the Sword of Kells: a sword imbued with fire. To earn his armor, Rohan had to journey to the mountains of the north to the Ice Cell, home of the Ice Lord of Temra, the Sentinal who guarded his armor. Rohan defeats the Ice Lord just in time to save the other three mystic knights from Maeve's golumn, sent to destroy them. After all four mystic knights earn their armor, it is Rohan who ultimately tames the dragon Pyre by tiring him and then gaining his loyalty. Shortly after, Pyre reveals that Rohan is indeed the warrior Draganta, burning the brand of destiny into the grass before him. Over time, Rohan develops into his new role as Draganta, together with the Mystic Knights winning battle after battle for Kells. Eventually, Queen Maeve enlists Lugad, a half-demon warrior who bears a birthmark similar to Rohan's. It is revealed that Lugad is not only Rohan's half-brother, but that their mother is none other than Queen Maeve! After Queen Maeve's evil intentions are revealed to Lugad, he joins forces with the Mystic Knights to defeat Maeve. After total victory for Kells, Maeve is banished and Rohan remains by King Conchobar's side, ready to defend the kingdom should it ever be threatened again. Appearance and Personality Rohan is very courageous, to the point of being rash at times. At the beginning of the series he was known to rush into battle or make snap conclusions, which would get him into trouble. As the story progressed he learned to control his enthusiasm and listen to alternative solutions and strategies. Skills and Weapons Despite being raised as a druid's apprentice, Rohan never had an affinity for the magic arts. Rather, he excelled in mellee combat, particularly with the sword. Rohan weilds the Sword of Kells, a mighty weapons that allows him to shoot fire at his enemies. Unlike the other Mystic Knights, Rohan did not receive his weapon from King Fin Varra, rather he had it all along. Rohan summons his mystic armor by raising his sword to the sky and shouting, "Fire within me." His armor, in addition to giving him magical and physical protection, also give him his dragon gauntlets, which shoot beams of energy at his opponents, and the dragon breath dagger, which allows him to summon Pyre. When needed, Rohan can boost his armor's power by crying out, "Battle Fury!" This turns the armor a deep red color, signifying its increased firepower and protective capabilities.